1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch device, and more particularly, to a touch device with curved surface for touch control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays the electronic device with touch control functions is very popular in mass market, since the touch control function may provide excellent human-computer interaction for the user to operate the device using fingers or stylus pen. The touch control is not limited to being applied to a smart phone. More and more electronic devices, such as the Ultrabook, are also provided with a touch panel for touch control. Thus one might expect the touch control function in the electronic device would be more and more popular in the future.
At present, in the manufacture of notebooks, the manufacturer would first purchase the parts of touch panel, liquid-crystal module and the backlight module, and then assembles the three components into one notebook. Since all of the above-mentioned parts would have respective reserved spaces, the notebook after assembly would have a thickness larger than expected. Especially for the Ultrabook which lays stress on compact and slim design, conventional assembly methods can't further reduce the thickness of the end product to meet the product's requirement. Accordingly, by using advanced thin hinge-up assembly method, the necessary parts such as back cover and panel frame can be saved, and the thickness of the device and the cost can be further reduced.
Nevertheless, there are still a few problems in the thinning progress of the touch panel for the designer to overcome. For example, nowadays the function buttons of touch panel are generally disposed at lateral sides of the touch panel, such as the power button, volume button, or general button. Theses physical buttons need a certain thickness and space to be disposed on the lateral side of the panel, which would impede the development of touch panel with slim design.